


Fantasy Land

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Dean, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Dean finally began, leaning forward to brush his lips over Castiel's chest, moving upwards to his neck. More goosebumps came out as Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, the maddening, heated breath of Dean ghosting across his skin. "I thought we could play a little game." Dean sucked a kiss under Cas' jaw. "And the game is." He paused to suck another kiss into Castiel's neck. "You are gonna tell me what you fantasize about, what you want when you're like this," Dean whispered softly in his ear. Castiel let out a small moan, his hips twitching upwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Land

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!! :3 SO I hope you enjoy this fic, I had a lot of fun writing it, it was probably my favorite one in the series. Anyways, read on!!

It had been a week or two since the Saturday Dean had spent as a sub, and Dean had a budding idea. An idea he had already proposed to Cas but they hadn't followed through with quite yet. But Dean was eager to change that. "Hey babe," Dean said sweetly, approaching Cas where he sat at the table, papers spread out in front of him, his hair mussed. Dean leaned down to give him a kiss before sitting across from him with a smile.

Castiel could tell the minute Dean stepped into the kitchen using that sweet talk tone that he either needed something or he needed something from Cas. Castiel looked over at Dean, rubbing a hand over his face. "Alright, what do you want?" he asked straightforwardly. Dean crossed his arms, smirking.

"Who said I wanted anything?" he asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I've known you long enough to know when you want something from me," Castiel told him, putting down his pen and sitting back in his chair. Dean smiled, clasping his hands together.

"Okay, you got me, there's something that I want to propose. I've proposed it in the past but we never followed through," he began. Castiel reached in the back of his mind, trying to remember what Dean had said. There was something vague lurking there, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "I might want to try being the dom." Castiel's heart skipped, his stomach flipping. Now he remembered, really remembered. He cleared his throat, his cheeks already covered in a faint blush. 

Dean and him were switches, sometimes Dean topped, but mostly he bottomed because whenever they played Dean was always the sub. And it wasn't just Dean who had been pondering the thought of switching places, Cas had too. Of course, seeing Dean underneath him was sexy, of course, tying him down, seeing him beg, listening to him moan, all of that was sexy as fuck to not just Cas, but to Dean also. But Cas' mind would wander sometimes, imagine scenarios and scenes where the roles would be switched, where he would be the one tied down and begging, completely under Dean's control. The thought never failed to make him flush with arousal. He quickly dismissed the thought, bringing himself back to where he sat at the table sitting across from a smug looking Dean who knew that Cas was thoroughly enjoying little fantasies about it.

"Well, I'd be fully willing to sub for you if you really wanna do it," Castiel replied. Dean grinned.

"And you trust me? I'm not planning on anything too intense, trust me, it's not gonna be like that day where you collared me. I just wanna get a feel for being on top and, you know, having the power," Dean explained a little quietly. 

"Hey, look at me," Castiel said softly, bringing Dean's gaze up to his eyes. "Dean, I trust you in every way possible, and if you wanna do this I will be glad to be your sub," he remarked. Dean got up from where he sat and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Cas," he said with a soft smile. 

"It's no problem, I do have to say I'm excited to see what you come up," he whispered, his eyes roaming Dean's face. Dean smirked again, ruffling Cas' hair.

"Oh trust me, I am too."

\---

"Okay, let me preface this by saying that watching and doing are two different things," Cas began, looking at Dean who leaned against the doorway of their bedroom. "I've been your dom for a while so undoubtedly you know a lot more than you did when we started, but still, it can be a little weird when you first dom," Castiel told him, remembering the first time he had done what Dean was about to do. "I don't doubt you, but I just want to let you know that it's different," he finished. Dean nodded, listening intently to Cas' words.

"What was it like for you?" Dean asked. Castiel thought back, remembering the strange, almost wobbly feeling he got when he was first in control and on top. But it quickly subsided, and as he learned more and got more of a feel for it he truly enjoyed it.

"It was a bit like riding a bike, foreign and a bit shaky at first. But as I got into it I got the hang of it," he explained. "Sometimes it's a personality thing, sometimes people feel more comfortable and adapt more to a submissive or dominant role. Other times it's a little more vague, something you sort of have to try out and switch around." Dean nodded again, wondering how it would feel to switch positions. Castiel stepped closer to him, encircling his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "Maybe we'll end up switching more in the future, maybe you'll be the dom, maybe you'll be the sub, we can do it however you like," Cas said, giving him a kiss. "As long as I get a say in it," he reasoned with a grin. Dean grinned back, kissing him again.

"Of course," he whispered back. Castiel found his eyes, brushing Dean's lips as he pressed a palm to the small of his back.

"Is this the part where you tie me down to the bed and fuck me?" Castiel whispered, the corners of his mouth upturned slightly. Dean brought his hands down from over his sides to his hips.

"Is that what you want?" Dean asked.

"God, yes," Castiel murmured back, bringing their lips together with more force this time. Dean pressed himself forward into Castiel, as one hand dipped to the small of his back whilst the other wandered upward, his fingers curling around the back of Castiel's neck. Castiel submitted, letting his body become pliable in Dean's arms, letting his mouth open lazily so Dean could deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping past Cas' lips. They both stood there for a moment, all breathy noises and curling fingers before Dean pulled away.

"We're standing in the middle of the bedroom, fully clothed, making out," He breathed out, looking at Cas who grinned.

"Good observational skills," he quipped.

"Would you like to move this to the bed where we can be less fully clothed?" Dean whispered, brushing his nose against Cas'.

"Mmm, I would, I'd like that very much," he whispered back, kissing Dean messily as they both stumbled towards the bed. Dean undid the buttons on Castiel's shirt, Castiel shrugging it off onto the floor. Eagerly, he expected Dean to do the same with his own shirt then start on Castiel's belt buckle but Dean pulled away.

"What's your safeword?" Every time they initiated a scene they began it by asking for safewords. Once they had each said theirs, they began. They used it instead of using a code word or phrase, it made it easier for them to remember their safewords this way, and also be on the same page for starting to play.

"Butterfly."

"Mine is caterpillar. I'll check in with you for colors, red, yellow, or green. Does that sound good?" Castiel nodded. "Do you have any questions before we start?" Castiel shook his head, wishing that Dean would just pin him to the bed already. Dean grinned, his fingers lifting Castiel's chin up so they were eye to eye. "Good. Now go lay down on the bed for me," he commanded softly, watching as Castiel followed his orders making Dean flush, his cheeks pink at the sight of Cas taking orders from him. 

Dean opened the bedside table drawer, the one that now contained more sex related items than practical ones and took the handcuffs from them. He slipped them around the bed frame, Castiel easily offering up his wrists, feeling the rush he hadn't felt in a while, the rush of being at someone's mercy, at their will, at being theirs and theirs alone. "Feel okay?" Dean asked softly, looking down at Cas. 

"Yes," Castiel responded, watching Dean shed his shirt and climb up on the bed, slowly straddling Castiel and playing with the loops on his slacks. 

Dean felt something he hadn't quite felt before fall over him at the sight of Cas beneath him. His hands were tied, he was exposed, he was offering his body up to Dean, and Dean could barely hold himself back with that. 

Castiel felt goosebumps erupt on his arms at the feeling of Dean's hands, calloused and rough from all those years landscaping, smoothing over his stomach, his chest, feeling him as if he were doing it for the first time. "So," Dean finally began, leaning forward to brush his lips over Castiel's chest, moving upwards to his neck. More goosebumps came out as Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, the maddening, heated breath of Dean ghosting across his skin. "I thought we could play a little game." Dean sucked a kiss under Cas' jaw. "And the game is." He paused to suck another kiss into Castiel's neck. "You are gonna tell me what you fantasize about, what you want when you're like this," Dean whispered softly in his ear. Castiel let out a small moan, his hips twitching upwards. 

Castiel always had an affinity for running commentary during sex, especially with Dean, because Dean knew exactly how to push his buttons, but in a good way. And Castiel couldn't begin to pick a fantasy, not when he had thought of this scenario in a million different ways, a million different times. "We'll see what comes out of your mouth and I think we should take it from there, how does that sound?" Dean asked, nipping gently at his ear. Castiel nodded eagerly as he felt Dean grin against his skin. "Good." Dean pulled away from Cas, perched on top of him, aligning their crotches so that every slight move he made sent sparks down both their spines. "How does it start? With you tied up underneath me like this?" Dean asked cooly, completely still against Cas.

"You don't know how many times I've thought about it like this, thought about you pinning me down like this," Castiel whispered, his eyes wide and filled with lust. He shifted his hips, the friction incredible. Dean grinned, slipping off of him, Cas whining quietly at the loss of Dean's body against his.

"Can't be on top of you if you're gonna do that babe," Dean said simply as Cas let out an aggravated huff of air. "Don't pout baby, just keep going. What happens next, huh? What happens after I tie you to the bed, pin you down?" Dean questioned, his hand trailing back over Cas' chest, all the way down to where his fingers teased at his belt. 

Castiel blushed, his heart rate quickening as he picked out the fantasy he thought of the most, the one that if he had the chance to play out he would, but never actually had the guts to flat out ask Dean to do. Besides, Cas had been the dom for months, he wasn't about to tell Dean to dominate him, to handcuff him. But now that Dean was the dom, and now that he was asking for Cas' fantasy... Castiel avoided Dean's gaze, looking anywhere but at him. "Hey, don't be shy baby, it's alright," Dean soothed, sensing Castiel's unease. "What's your color?" Castiel debated saying yellow, telling Dean how he was embarrassed, how he was a little scared Dean would think of it as weird or stupid, but then he remembered that it was Dean for Christ's sake, Cas could probably ask for double penetration and Dean wouldn't even bat an eye. And most of all, he trusted Dean, so he would just have to let it go.

"Green," Castiel said, looking Dean in the eye. Dean gave him a, 'Are you sure?' look and Castiel simply nodded. Dean moved closer to Cas, pressing kisses to his neck and teething his collarbone. 

"Go ahead, you can tell me Cas, I'm not gonna judge you baby."

"You tell me I've been naughty," Castiel blurted out, blushing furiously. "And you tell me I need to be punished." Dean paused, feeling his dick harden even more in his jeans as he thought, wow, he really needed to get out of these jeans because fuck, punishing Cas? That was something that Cas wasn't alone in imagining. Dean straddled Castiel once again, his hands grasping Cas' sides as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" he said simply. Castiel nodded shyly, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. Dean leaned in closer, pressing his body against Cas'. "You've been naughty, have you?" he asked, taking Castiel's lip between his teeth, nipping gently. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as he nodded a second time. Dean let go of his lip, barely brushing his lips against Castiel's. "You think you need to be punished now, do you baby?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded furiously. Dean smiled back at him. "How should I punish you then?"

"With the whip. You whip me ten times," Castiel muttered, his eyes opening to find Dean's staring back. Dean slid slowly off of Cas, heading to the closet where they kept the whip. Castiel's breathing sped up as he watched Dean amble slowly over towards him, his hand running the length of the whip. Dean climbed back on top of him, perfect access to his stomach and abdomen. He let the leather glide smoothly across Castiel's skin, Castiel's heart rate quickening. Dean looked down at him with an air that was so demanding, so in control, Cas didn't know how he didn't come in his pants from just looking at him like that holding the whip.

"This is what naughty boys get," Dean whispered before bringing the whip down unto Cas' stomach. The lash was light, since Dean had never used the whip and wasn't exactly accustomed to it, but still the contact made Castiel gasp softly. He let out a breath and another was coming down, harder this time. Castiel felt the pain mix with arousal as the lashes came down harder, creating red marks against his skin. But he loved the pain, he loved the way pleasure and pain mixed, the way adrenaline coursed through him in situations like this. Finally there was a pause, Castiel's heavy breathing mixing with Dean's racing heart. 

Dean would've never thought that whipping his own husband could've felt that good, but it did because he could tell that Cas was enjoying it, he could tell that each of them were on the same track, each of them loved the feelings that were drifting through the air. Dean trailed the whip across Cas' reddened stomach, stopping at ten lashes. The two caught their breath before Dean was against Cas again, kissing him harshly. "What happens next?" Dean asked quickly, excited to see where Cas would take him and where he would take Cas. 

Castiel wracked his brain that was clouded with lust and arousal. Then he found it, and the thought of it made him ten times more aroused, his cock aching and leaking. "You tell me I have to be a good boy to earn your cock," he told Dean who groaned at Cas' words. "So you make me take you in your mouth, just like this, tied down and aching for your dick, and you make me blow you. But you don't come, not yet, so you pull out before you can," Castiel explained in a breathy tone. Dean immediately stripped off his pants and boxers, reveling in the final sensation of relief, not even questioning the fact that he wouldn't be able to come, it was Cas' fantasy after all, and Cas had been the dom for months, so he most likely knew what he was doing.

Castiel was met with the sight of Dean's cock, nearly as hard as his own. "What's your-"

"Green! Fuck, Dean, just shove yourself down my throat, please!" Castiel demanded impatiently as Dean straddled his chest. Dean did exactly as Cas had wished, except he did it much more gingerly, not wanting Cas to have to gag on his own dick. Dean moaned loudly, the incredible heat and wetness that Cas' mouth offered something he had been craving for what felt like hours. Castiel swirled his tongue around the head, flicking it in the slit and gaining another loud moan from Dean in response. Dean planted his hands firmly against the wall, his muscles quivering with want as Castiel took him deeper, only inches away from his nose poking Dean's lower belly. 

"Fuck, Cas, can you take more?" Dean asked, his dick not far from being legitimately down Castiel's throat. Cas moaned, his throat fluttering as he nodded. Dean groaned loudly, cursing profusely as Castiel hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, taunting Dean to come when Dean knew he would have to pull out.

Right when Dean was on the edge of his own orgasm, heat building inside of him, he pulled out, his hips instinctively trying to fly forward as held them back, his dick still bobbing right in front of Cas' face. Cas whined at the loss, wanting to lean forward and take Dean back into his mouth, but knowing he couldn't because that wasn't how the fantasy went. 

Dean knelt down, grabbing Cas and giving him a sloppy kiss, the taste of him finding its way back into his own mouth. "What happens now?" Dean asked, still panting. 

"You fuck me, and you fuck me hard. You tell me that naughty boys get fucked hard and you tell me that I better remember not to misbehave, that I can't be naughty anymore unless I want more punishments," Castiel said quickly. He could barely blink before Dean was ripping off his pants and boxers then shoving a finger inside of him, beginning to work him open. Cas let his head fall back against the pillow, his head spinning with everything, with the feelings, the sensations, the heavy air in the room. Castiel was about to say more, to tell him what to say, but then Dean was doing it on his own, whispering words that Cas could barely stand they were so arousing.

"I bet you were naughty on purpose, huh baby? I bet you were a bad boy because you wanted it like this, wanted to get fucked nice and rough, just how you like it," Dean said in that gravelly low voice that had Cas' dick perking up. 

"Yes, Sir, fuck," he muttered, realizing that the name had slipped out. He failed to mention to Dean that he was often called 'Sir,' in whatever fantasy he dominated Cas in. But Dean didn't seem to miss a beat with the name, his dick taking great interest in the formal address Cas had given him. 

Castiel felt another finger slip in roughly and he could tell that Dean really was making it rough, not prepping him for any longer than he needed to. "I bet my fingers aren't even enough for you baby. Tell me, are they enough for you?" Dean cooed.

"No, no Sir, they aren't enough, please, need your cock, Dean," he moaned out, his back arching off the bed as Dean passed over his prostate whilst a third finger found its way in. Dean was coming undone seeing Cas this way, seeing him begging, arched off the bed, sweating, and panting. He was in the place Dean was usually in and damn, did it feel good switch. 

Dean's fingers continued for a minute or so more, the running commentary continuing with them, Castiel letting out the occasional curse or particularly loud moan. Dean took his fingers out, making quick work of the lube and condom scooting closer to Castiel. "No," Castiel panted at Dean who tilted his head. "Flip me over. You fuck me on my hands and knees," Castiel told him. Dean abided gladly by his orders, making sure the handcuffs twisted far enough so that Cas could use his hands to hold on to the bed frame. Dean kissed up Castiel's back as he entered him, letting him get used to the feeling. Apparently, Castiel didn't need that because he shoved his hips backwards into Dean's. "You fuck me hard and rough," he told Dean. Dean needed no incentive before he was slamming into Cas, jerking him forward as the bed frame creaked. Castiel didn't have to ask for more before Dean was doing the same thing, each thrust harder and rougher, finding a rhythm that Cas greatly appreciated. "Fuck, God, yes, Sir, just like that!" he moaned loudly as Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's sides, sending Cas towards the bed frame with every thrust.

"You like this, don't you? On your hands and knees for me, back arched like that, you love it, don't you baby? Love being punished," Dean growled, biting into his skin hard enough so there would probably be bruises.

"Yes, yes, Sir, God, yes," Castiel moaned, Dean making a pleased sound as a response. The heat intensified, the air grew hot and heavy, moans filling the other's ear as the bed frame creaked and pleasure shot through both of them, sparks igniting at the base of their spines.

"You gonna come for me baby? Just like this, just with me whispering dirty things in your ear, my cock slamming into you? C'mon, I know you can baby, I wanna see it, how beautiful you look when you come like this," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel's breath caught in the back of his throat, his hands tightening around the bed frame as he did exactly what Dean had commanded him to do. Dean felt Castiel seize up underneath him, coming from what Dean had said and Dean soon did the same, a few erratic thrusts later and he was collapsing over Cas, Castiel's name falling repeatedly from his lips. 

The two stayed like that for a moment, their sweaty skin sliding against the others as they panted harshly. Dean pulled out, grabbing the key to the handcuffs after tossing the condom in the wastebasket. He crawled back on the bed, kissing Cas profusely as he let him out of the handcuffs and took him into his arms. "Cas, do you even know how fucking hot that was?" Dean breathed out as he kissed Castiel's temple. Castiel turned to face Dean.

"Yes, I do, because that was my own fantasy and I jacked off to it for months," he admitted with a sly little grin. Dean just gaped at him with a small smile. 

"I can't believe you sometimes," Dean said with a huff of laughter, shaking his head. "You better have more fantasies like that," he said to Cas who simply smirked.

"Maybe," he replied. Dean smiled at him, giving him one more kiss.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and then we can do whatever you like," Dean told him. It was his first time giving aftercare instead of receiving, but he knew Cas well enough to that he always liked baths and that as long as Dean was there to hold him and tell him the sweet, kind things he needed to hear, they would both be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd there that is, let me know what you thought of it and what you'd like to see in the future!! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
